Non, c'est non !
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Dean est plutot content de sa relation avec Théodore. Sauf qu'il y a Draco. Et Blaise. Qui eux sont des problèmes. Dean/Théodore, Draco, Blaise ! SLASH YAOI ! Préquelle de "Il allait le tuer !"


**Titre :** Non, c'est non !

**Auteur : **Camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Perso :** Dean/Théodore, Draco, Blaise

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

**Note :** Ecrit pour heera-ookami

**Bêta : **elwan59

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. D'accord, Théodore avait parfaitement raison. Ça allait être dur. Se lever en caleçon, trouver Malfoy dans la cuisine en train de lire, devant un thé, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore huit heures, se faire dévisager des pieds à la tête, avant d'obtenir un « il a déjà trouvé mieux » et de voir Malfoy se replonger dans sa lecture, n'était pas exactement ce que Dean considérait comme un bon matin. S'entendre dire par Théodore que ce genre de scènes se produisait régulièrement, d'où le fait qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement cherché à ce qu'ils restent dormir chez lui, en était plus désagréable encore.<p>

- Donc, Malfoy sait je ne sais comment quand tu ramènes quelqu'un chez toi et fait ce cirque à chaque fois ?

- Non, en fait, il est plutôt là à attendre que je me lève, une ou deux fois par semaine et quand j'ai quelqu'un, c'est un bonus pour lui, répondit Théodore.

Suite à cela, Dean attrapa ses affaires et transplana. Que Nott règle ses comptes avec Malfoy, sans jouer avec lui au milieu !

* * *

><p>Se lever en caleçon en pleine nuit, car notre cheminette hurle à cause d'un invité n'est pas le genre de réveil dont Dean rêvait actuellement, mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Seamus avait encore des ennuis.<p>

Sauf que ce ne fut pas Seamus qu'il retrouva au milieu de son salon. Ni Ron. Ni Neville. Ni même Harry. Ce fut Zabini. Zabini à qui il n'avait jamais dû adresser la parole plus de quatre fois depuis qu'il le connaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Exigea-t-il de savoir, en regardant l'heure. Surtout à trois heures du mat.

- Il paraît que tu as largué Théodore, répondit-il simplement, comme si ceci était une explication valable et cohérente.

Sans plus de manières, Blaise se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, ponctuant son geste d'un « moelleux, excellent choix » à l'encontre de Dean.

- Quand bien même cela te regarderait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens chez moi en pleine nuit.

La réponse était sèche et fatiguée par avance. Zabini avait une réputation d'emmerdeur, mais celle-ci n'avait d'égale que sa réputation de se passionner pour les joutes verbales.

- Il se trouve que j'aime bien Nott. On a grandi ensemble, couche-culotte, jardin d'enfants et Poudlard, enfin tu vois l'idée.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Zabini, si tu es venu ici pour une raison stupide comme « j'aurais plus de chance de récupérer Nott, s'il sort avec un Gryffy plutôt qu'avec Malfoy », tu peux tout de suite sortir d'ici.

Blaise le regarda incrédule durant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

- Attends, tu étais aussi furieux que ça, parce que tu penses que Draco est jaloux de toi et que moi, je voudrais coucher avec Théodore ?

Dean eut durant un instant l'envie de calmer le brun avec son poing dans sa figure, mais celui-ci se reprit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réellement le faire.

- Théodore est le parrain du fils de Draco et il est chroniquement chez lui pour partager ses angoisses de jeune père pas à la hauteur. Sauf que s'il ne peut pas le faire chez lui, c'est chez _moi_ qu'il va atterrir et je sais très bien pourquoi je ne suis pas le parrain de Scorpius : je tuerais le père avant qu'il ait fini d'exposer son drame du jour.

Le noir le regarda quelques instants, avant de demander :

- Et par hasard, cela n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ?

- Non. Nettement moins amusant. Puis, si je reste chez toi cette nuit, Draco ne me trouvera pas.

Dean lui lança un regard fatigué. Il n'avait même pas envie de contester ce genre de lubie.

- Mon canapé est neuf. Ne te plains pas si tu as mal partout, demain.

Il entendit le ricanement de son invité forcé, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Visiblement, il y avait un sous-entendu tordu là-dessous.

* * *

><p>Théodore avait fait le choix de les emmener à un restaurant moldu pour leur réconciliation. Il avait fait le choix de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que Blaise avait pu dire ou surtout pu faire, pour avoir les honneurs du canapé de Dean. Quelque part, il le plaignait profondément. Même pour s'envoyer en l'air, c'était le truc le plus dur et le plus inconfortable qui soit. Bon, objectivement, il était super pour prendre une collation post-orgasme, mais c'était bien son seul intérêt.<p>

Bref, Théodore l'avait donc invité à un excellent restaurant moldu, spécialisé dans les tapas espagnols. Tout l'intérêt de la chose était de pouvoir manger avec les doigts. Dean trouva le moment délicieux et quand ils transplanèrent vers l'appartement de Théo, après s'être retiré dans un coin sombre, alors que les bras de Théodore s'enroulaient autour du cou du brun et qu'ils prenaient appui contre le mur, le « crack » tant connu retentit.

- Théodore, Scorpius a…

Le dudit Théodore ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière son amant, avant de soupirer.

- Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de prévenir quand tu passes ? Supplia-t-il presque.

Face au regard, plein d'incompréhension du blond, Dean sentit que la cohabitation avec les camarades Slytherins de son amant allait être dure. Mais cela en valait le coup. Surtout si Théodore continuait à être aussi collé à lui et à l'entraîner vers sa chambre, malgré la présence d'un Malfoy n'y comprenant rien.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
